


A Dribble of Drabbles

by Ponddipper



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Author!Eggsy, Babies, Badass Eggsy, Child Neglect, Drugs, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Grown up Daisy, Harry Hart Lives, Harry is a Little Shit, Hurt/Comfort, Infant!Eggsy - kind of?, Merlin and Roxy get revenge, Mpreg, Multi, Nightmares, Peacemaker Merlin, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Poverty, Prom, Protective Harry, Protective Merlin, Protectiveness, Rivalry, Teddy Bears, Wedding Night, daddy merlin, guilty harry, merlin lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 9,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponddipper/pseuds/Ponddipper
Summary: A collection of very short stories from the Kingdom of Kingsman.All our favourites are here, so come on in and enjoy the ride!





	1. By Any Means

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,  
> So here comes another project from little old me. For several weeks I have been waking up with snatches of fics and images teetering on the edges of my wakefulness. None of them have demanded to be turned into full fics (yet) so I have decided to scribble them down and post them as drabbles and double drabbles for your amusement.
> 
> I am hoping to post one each day in April. I will tag as I go, a) so not to spoil things in advance, and b) because I don't have all of these written yet so I don't know what to tag!
> 
> These are NOT prompts. However, if you feel inspired by any of these ideas and want to turn it into a full fic then feel free to 'fill your boots' as we say. But do let me know as I'd love to see how it turns out. I have at least fifty possible ideas for stories in my 'Kingsman' book, but I also have other fics in other fandoms that are waiting for attention, so finding time to write them all is tricky. In addition my muse is a fickle beast who does what she wants when she wants and I have absolutely no control over her.
> 
> Well, enjoy these snippets and gain inspiration and pleasure from them. If you wish to tempt my muse by leaving any ideas in the comments, I will put them before her and see what she creates from it.
> 
> Best Wishes  
> PDx

** Chapter 1 – By any means  **

_(First line quote comes from the film M*A*S*H, said by Colonel Blake to General Hamilton at the football game.)_

          

    ‘ _How’d you like them apples, Charlie?_ ’  Eggsy laughed as his dark-haired rival clutched his cramping stomach tightly and bolted for the nearest loo. 

He stood up, gathering their plates, then scraped the remains into the nearby bin.  A satisfied smirk graced his lips as Charlies half eaten pie, heavily laced with extra strength Senna concentrate, slid wetly into the bin.

Harry would probably frown when he found out, say it was an ungentlemanly thing to do but Eggsy preferred to think of it as being resourceful.  He was determined to make it as the next Lancelot and would use every trick he knew of to succeed.  None of these pretentious pricks had faced the struggles he had and Eggsy vowed he would grab this opportunity to rescue his family from Dean once and for all.

Whistling jauntily, he made his way down to the armoury for weapons practice.  Nothing was going to stand in his way.  _Nothing_.


	2. All roads lead to home.

** Chapter 2 – All roads lead to home. **

All roads lead to home.  That’s what the movie said.  And _his_ home was at the side of that ridiculous boy and the fluffy haired creature that he loved so much.  Who knew what trouble he would get himself into without his Protector by his side? What danger lay ahead?

Using all the strength he could muster to push through the small gap in the rubble, suddenly the cool breeze blew on his face and he broke into a grin.  His journey home would be tough, and long, but it would all begin with this first step. 

Nearly two now, no longer the wide-eyed gullible pup he once was, JB was determined to find his boy once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little snippet for your enjoyment. Do please leave feedback - even if it is to tell me to cease and desist!


	3. A Traditional Wedding

** Chapter 3 – A Traditional Wedding **

Tradition said that the Best Man and Chief Bridesmaid should dance with each other at the wedding reception.

That they woke up the following morning, naked and wrapped around each other?  Well that was because the Groom and Groom were utter shits who had spiked their punch.  Well, that was _their_ story and they were sticking to it.

One year and nine months later the pair got their revenge, locking their respective best men out of the hotel room having set off the fire alarms.  This was done remotely from the honeymoon jet at half past two in the morning.

            ‘I never knew Harry slept in the buff.’ Roxy giggled as she watched the live feed from the hacked CCTV cameras.

            ‘Aye.’ Chuckled Merlin.  ‘And the temperature is set to reach -50C by morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so sure about this one. I like the concept but I'm not sure if it reads that well. Let me know your thoughts...


	4. Prom Night - Part 1

** Chapter 4 – Prom night  **

** Part 1 **

As Daisy descended the stairs, all four of them inhaled sharply.  The young girl looked absolutely stunning. 

If one cared to look, each adult had tears in their eyes, though later it was unanimously agreed (3:1) that only Arthur had _actually_ cried.  Roxy even got a recording.

            ‘Wow Dais’.  You look amazing.’ Eggsy breathed, taking his little sisters hand, helping her down the last step, gently twirling her for a 360 view like a good gentleman should.  ‘Mum would have been so proud.’

            Daisy ducked her head, cheeks flushing with embarrassment as both Harry and Merlin nodded their agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to leave you all on a cliffhanger for now with what happens when Daisy's date turns up to escort her to the Prom....
> 
> Watch this space!


	5. Sports day

** Chapter 5 – Sports day   **

She’d been flattered when Daisy had asked and in a moment of sentimentality had agreed.  Biological father in jail, mother lost to Poppy’s poison, there were few left who the little girl felt close enough to, to ask to do this.

            But now, faced with the reality of a 400 yard dash round the playing field bound at the ankle to the only other unpaired adult at the nursery sports day, an overweight and slightly sweaty single Dad who’d introduced himself as Brian, the young knight was beginning to regret her decision.

            Suddenly a shadow engulfed her from behind and Roxy tensed as an overly familiar arm wrapped possessively around her waist.  But before she could break the offending limb its owner spoke.

            ‘Sorry I’m late, _love._   Held up at the office.’

The arm now held her up as Merlin’s warm growl turned her inners to caramel as usual.  Brian slunk away when the Scot dropped a light kiss into her hair.

            But now she had a new problem; How to tie an impregnable knot that would keep her crush by her side forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we all know that Merlin would be watching and so would....


	6. Chapter 6 - Prosthetics

           **Chapter 6 - Prosthetics**

 

            ‘3-D printed prosthetics?’

            ‘Aye, bloody brilliant really.  He took some half decent lookalikes, added the prosthetics and replaced those who didn’t want to play his game.’

Eggsy looked at Merlin with disbelief.

            ‘We analysed DNA samples from those who died and those looking for their lost loved ones.  A solid match 95% of the time.’

            ‘And…and the real heads of state?’

            ‘Imprisoned in Valentines dungeons.  Just like that Princess of yours.  It also explains the spectacular explosions.  The chemicals mixed with the latex and reacted when heated.’

Eggsy shuddered at the memory of that day, seeing heads popping like fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again one I'm not so happy with but it came out as bang on 100 words so I decided to post it. Just another take on how Valentine managed to (almost) take over the world. I couldn't believe the former US President would actually go for the plan.


	7. Chapter 7 - Hug Your Teddy - Part 1

** Chapter 7 – Hug your Teddy **

** Part 1 **

Shuffling silently along the landing, Eggsy focussed fully on his task.  Reaching Harry’s bedroom door he was relieved to find it ajar and gave the wood a gentle push with his sock-clad foot, setting it swinging slowly into the room.  Eggsy took two steps forward before looking up from the tray and …

            ‘What the hell?’ 

He cringed at the volume of his voice, but kept a firm grip on the fully laden tray in his hands as he looked upon a semi-naked Harry snuggled in the arms of a seven foot Teddy bear!

            Of course the exclamation had roused the knight instantly and a furious blush erupted across the older man’s skin as he began to babble.

            ‘Eggsy!  Please.  It’s not what you think!’

Eggsy shrugged.

            ‘S’okay.’  He said, stepping forward and placing the tray on the bed, calm as you like.  ‘I made you breakfast.  I only got one plate though.  You want me to get you another or you gonna share?’

Lightning quick reflexes, heightened by his training allowed the young man to exit the room a split second before the pillow hit the back of the door and he laughed all the way to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has turned into another of those multi part drabbles. It's likely there will be three bits to this one, as there wasn't enough room to explain why in this fic.
> 
> This is one I think could be turned into a longer piece, as might Prom Night and another idea that's coming up in the next few days.
> 
> I'll let you guys decide on tomorrows fic - Prom night part 2 or the way to his heart? Leave your vote in the comments.
> 
> Enjoy.  
> PDx


	8. Chapter 8 - Prom Night Part 2

** Chapter 8 – Prom Night  **

** Part 2  **

He rang the bell, fingers in a death grip around a large artificial Daisy.  His Dad told him it was the _proper_ thing to do, to buy a lady flowers, and she was most definitely a _lady_.

She had warned him not to be intimidated but the man that opened the door was scary as all hell, a giant looming over him, dark eyes boring into his skull.

            Unconsciously Peter ran a finger around his suddenly too tight collar, words jammed in his throat.  Behind the bespectacled giant he caught sight of his date and his smile burst forth like the sun.  She looked so beautiful in a pale yellow dress, her hair swept up and dotted with real flowers.  She smiled back and Peter felt his stomach flip.  He took her hand and carefully tied his gift to her wrist, before kissing her knuckles gently.

As they turned to leave the giant put his hand on Peters shoulder.

            ‘Take care of her, lad.’

            ‘I will.  I promise.’ He replied.

 

** Merlin’s POV **

Merlin answered the door, trademark ‘candidate’ expression included.  The young lad on the doorstep looked back terrified, allowing the Scot to use their face recognition software.  In three seconds he had the answer: Negative. He knew Harry had checked into the boys background as soon as Daisy had mentioned being asked to the Prom but Merlin wanted to satisfy his own concerns.

            As soon as the lad caught sight of Daisy though, his face dissolved into the kind of expression Merlin saw reflected in the mirror each morning as he thought of his Roxy. Clearly the lad cared a great deal for Miss Daisy and Merlin felt further reassured.

            Behind him, Roxy and Harry, the daft saps, cooed when Peter gave Daisy a flower and kissed her hand.  They both liked a man who valued manners and respect.  Another plus in the lads favour.

            Confident that Daisy wore the ‘special’ necklace he had made, and thus they would be able to keep track of her movements tonight, Merlin stepped back enough to let them leave.

As they turned to go though, Merlin put his hand on Peters shoulder.

            ‘Take care of her, lad.’

            ‘I will.  I promise.’ He replied, sincerity burning in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was just going to be Peters POV but I wanted to add Merlin's perspective so you get a double dose tonight.
> 
> Make sure you brush your teeth after reading though as this is quiet the tooth-rotter!
> 
> There is a part 3 to come in a few days - maybe Thursday?


	9. Chapter 9 - The Way To His Heart

** Chapter 9 – The way to his heart  **

            ‘Well,’ said Merlin setting his cutlery down on his almost empty plate, leaning back, sated, in his chair.  ‘You’re no Harry Palmer but it’ll do.’

            ‘Yes, but do you think Eggsy’ll like it?’

Harry fidgeted in his seat, nibbling at his bottom lip.  Merlin sighed.  He knew Harry was sweet on the boy but his actions spoke of deeper feelings for his candidate, ones Merlin wasn’t sure were returned. 

            Regarding his oldest friend carefully, he was torn between easing his fears with derisive humour or warning him of the dangers that lie ahead.  He reached forward to encase Harrys wringing hands in one of his own.

            ‘Just cook it the way I showed ye and you’ll be fine.  Lad’’ll be licking the plate clean, just watch.’

Harry gave him a week smile in reply making it clear to Merlin that Harry was doomed.  They were all doomed to watch this love affair play out.

            He only hoped Eggsy would say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always had this thought that Harry modelled himself on Harry Palmer the spy but he just couldn't cook. Everyone has to have a slight flaw, don't they? Don't they?


	10. Chapter 10 - Mentor Responsibilites

** Chapter 10 – Mentor Responsibilities **

Harry watched him sleep, curled up in a foetal ball, thumb tucked between red swollen lips.  It had taken some time but he had finally settled, one arm curled tight around Harrys thigh, head in his lap.  Harry stroked his hair, carefully avoiding the fracture of Eggsy’s skull.  He knew it would heal with time, but it didn’t make this any easier on anyone.

            A mission gone wrong had left the boy regressed to a childlike state.  Their top therapists had said it was like his own bout of amnesia, keeping his body safe by retreating to a time of security in his past. 

            Of course that had stung.  Harry knew he was the reason for the boy’s traumatic upbringing, guilt a burden he lived with every day.  Now it burned like a fire in his heart, aching and sore with every beat.

            He slowly stood up; hoping to let the exhausted boy sleep, but a tiny whimper froze him to the spot.

            ‘Ha-da?’  Eggsy’s lower lip trembled, tears filling his wide frightened eyes.

            ‘Shush!  It’s okay.’  Harry soothed, climbing back onto the bed and wrapping his arms around the boy, rubbing soothing circles against his spine.  ‘I’m here.’

He would not shirk his duties now.  He loved him too much to walk away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise, another one I'm not happy with. I just couldn't get the feeling quite right in the (self-imposed) word limit but hopefully you can all see what I'm getting at.
> 
> The original idea was something happened while Eggsy was on a mission and he regressed to a child-like state to cope with whatever it was. As his mentor Harry was responsible for his care as it was in the small print of the mentor contract. Harry is suddenly thrust into the world of 'parenthood' in a way and discovers that he actually enjoys caring for Eggsy, that he has deeper feelings, strong protective ones, that come to the fore when the therapists start trying to jolt him back to his adult mind.
> 
> I haven't seen TGC (and I don't know if I shall as there seems a lot there I don't agree with eg Tilde / Eggsy, Merlin going pop. All I know is from reading your fics and Wikipedia. But I suppose it is like how Eggsy reacts when they find Harry alive but discovers the Statesman attempts to jolt Harry from his amnesia.
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you support this idea. I think it has the legs to be a fic, but whether I'll get round to writing it, I just don't know.


	11. Chapter 11 - Hug Your Teddy - Part 2

** Chapter 11 -  Hug Your Teddy  **

** Part 2 **

            ‘Merlin bought it for me.’

Eggsy almost leapt from his chair, startled from his thoughts by Harry’s sudden appearance in the kitchen doorway.  He’d been thinking about what he’d seen upstairs, trying to justify his surge of jealousy towards the stuffed toy.  Seeing Harry, now fully dressed in his suit, looking so _vulnerable_ like was disconcerting, like catching your Mum crying for the first time. 

Eggsy watched the older man drop heavily into the chair opposite, eyes looking everywhere but at him.

            ‘It was years ago.’  Harry sighed, rubbing at a spot in the polished table top.  ‘After a mission gone sour in Hong Kong.  Bloody nightmares lasted months and I couldn’t sleep.  Tried everything but…’  He shrugged, looking up.  ‘In desperation Merlin bought the bear.  Said it might help me feel… _safer.’_

There was a story there, Eggsy knew it.  But he knew it was up to Harry to tell him when he was ready.

            ‘And did it?’

Harry nodded, looking straight into Eggsy’s eyes.  ‘I don’t… not _every_ night.  Only when the nightmares come.’ 

Shame was writ clear across Harry’s face.   Eggsy felt the urge to hug him, tell him it was okay, that he was here for him, just like he did for Daisy sometimes.  Harry brought out something in him Eggsy couldn’t name and wasn’t sure he disliked it either.

            Truth was, Eggsy knew exactly how Harry felt.  He often slept clutching his Dads medal, a reminder that once he had someone who _cared_ about him.  That somehow, things would be okay.  One day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a third part to this one which I will post on the 15th.   
> Hope you enjoyed and do feel free to leave comments.  
> PDx


	12. Chapter 12 - Prom Night - Part 3

** Chapter 12 – Prom Night **

** Part 3 **

            ‘Someone will have to have the ‘birds and bees’ talk with Daisy at some point.’ Said Harry, carrying the dirty dishes to the sink where Eggsy was washing up.

            ‘No way bruv!’  Eggsy snorted in reply, shaking his head.  ‘She’s gonna stay locked up ‘til she’s like 90.  No-ones gonna touch my baby sister.  _Ever_.’

Harry chuckled at the vehemence of his statement, dropping a kiss into Eggsy’s hair before picking up the tea towel and starting to dry the dishes.

            As soon as Daisy had mentioned the school prom, Harry had checked into the backgrounds of every pupil in her year.  Most were from good law-abiding families with clean backgrounds, a couple had misdemeanours for drinking or smoking but nothing as dramatic as her brothers own youth and their names had never been mentioned by Daisy, or the few friends she had ever brought home, so Harry was fairly sure their circles never crossed.  They paid well for her private education and hadn’t regretted it yet.

            He was certain that Merlin had checked up on the boy, Peter, as well.  The way he’d clapped him on the shoulder earlier was almost certainly when he planted the listening device, just as Harry had done to Eggsy all those years ago when they first met.  It wasn’t that they didn’t trust Daisy, but she was young and still had the invincibility of youth to cloud her judgement.  Harry had seen all too often the young be corrupted and left to pay the price.

            Maybe Roxanne would be the best choice to talk to Daisy.  She was as close to a mother as the girl had and had the experience to share that the three men lacked.  Harry also wondered if it wasn’t time to give his adopted daughter some self-defence classes.  Eggsy had always been unsure, not wanting to stir up the memories of her past but the modern young lady needed to be able to protect herself.  It wasn’t as if there would always be a knight in suited armour to protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy this ones turning into a monster! I have probably two more parts to go and I am thinking abut turning it into a longer piece. Do read Eggsyobsessed's 'Daisy goes to the Prom' s it is really good too.
> 
> Heads up for tomorrow - THERE WILL BE ANGST! Lots and lots of angst. As they say on Radio 2 - this is your mascara warning!  
> Night night  
> PDx


	13. Chapter 13 - A Long Life Lived Well

** Chapter 13 – A long life lived well **

** **ANGST WARNING** **

** **MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH** **

            ‘Come on Eggsy.  Time to go.’ Roxy said, gently taking his arm.

He looked up at her wearing the lost look she knew all too well, had worn it herself seven years ago when her beloved Merlin was taken in his sleep, so quietly she didn’t even wake. 

Pulling his heavy coat tighter round his thin, frail frame she guided her best friend towards the car that waited to take them home.

            They’d all made a pact, many years since, the first time Eggsy nearly died on a mission.  If anything happened, those left behind would take care of each other.  They’d even kept the first two bottles of Kingsman whisky to drink to the memories of those who passed, only one left now, waiting for them.

            With a final glance at the freshly piled earth, Eggsy let himself be guided away, weight shared 80:20 between his cane and best friend.

            ‘Harry was a good man, Sir.’ The young man said, holding the car door open for the now-retired head of Kingsman and her deputy.  ‘You did him proud.’

            ‘Thank you Galahad.’  Eggsy croaked with a final look at his husband’s eternal resting place, his best friend by his side. 

He could only hope that it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was inspired by the Ed Sheeran song, Thinking out loud. I was literally just driving along and the image of Eggsy at Harry's graveside popped into my head.   
> Now I am of the fervent belief that Harry survived V-Day and Merlin also survived the land mine. So this is very much into the future. In my head Eggsy is around 75 to 80 and Harry would have been into his second century. Hence the title.  
> Sorry for the heavy angst. Tomorrow is also slightly Angsty but normal service will resume on Sunday.


	14. Chapter 14 - Pride in Ones Achievements

** Chapter 14 - Pride in Ones Achievements **

 

            ‘Oh my god Harry!  It’s beautiful!’  Eggsy gushed as he threw his arms around the older man.

Harry felt the tears escape his eyes as he buried his face into Eggsy’s warm jumper, pride at his achievements making him emotional.  He’d always been able to hide his feelings before, but a bullet to the head, even if just a graze, had changed him.

            He watched Eggsy flit from cot to curtains to dresser and back again, the renovated mahogany nursery furniture of Harry’s youth now restored to a gleaming shine.  Merlin was right after all, he’d needed a project to focus on while he recovered.

            Eggsy reverently stroked the back of the rocking chair and an image of the young man,  sat with a babe in his arms and singing the child softly to sleep, came unbidden to Harry’s mind.  Instead of butterflies he saw a gaggle of small children, all curly haired and blonde running around the room, Eggsy’s green eyes and his long limbs marking them as their own.

            ‘Dais’ gonna love it.’  Eggsy whispered against his ear, jolting Harry from his fantasy.

Harry could only nod, emotions too near the surface to speak but glad he was able to provide the safe haven needed for the girl he had so quickly come to see as his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to swap today's fic for another, less angsty, one. I will post the other one in a few days. Just thought it would be better to have a slightly happier tale instead.  
> Enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15 - Hug Your Teddy = Part 3

** Chapter 15 – Hug Your Teddy **

** Part 3 **

Exhaustion clung to him like moss on a stone as Harry made his way to the bedroom Michelle had reluctantly offered him.  It felt awkward, like he was imposing upon her but the truth was he had nowhere else to go, no-one else to turn to, save his protégé and his mother. 

It had been a long day of ‘negotiations’ with Statesman about percentage interest in the new distillery, looking over files of prospective candidates and reviewing estimates for the rebuilding of the tailor shop.  Quite frankly Harry just wanted to crawl under the covers and sleep for a year.

As he opened the door Harry froze, instinctively reaching for the gun at his side.  Surely he was hallucinating?  Surely there was not a lump of golden brown fur curled up on the bed and it hadn’t just _moved_?  He rubbed his eye, feeling it prickle and pop with tiredness.  He hadn’t slept well for months, his one source of night-time comfort gone with the rest of his possessions…

One cautious step forward, then another and the fur-lump moved again, rolling over to reveal a pair of very familiar bright green eyes!  He couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up out of him, followed by more until his eye was streaming with tears.

            ‘Well,‘ said Eggsy smiling up at him, ’I thought it would be easier than lugging a bloody great bear home.  Besides, Daisy’d fight you for it.’

Harry ran one hand over the small round ears stitched to the hood of the onesie the young man wore.

            ‘You are _the_ most ridiculous man I’ll ever know.’  Harry sighed, already feeling the soft fur comforting an ache he hadn’t really registered until now.

            ‘Shut up and hug me.’  Eggsy said, holding out his arms which Harry fell readily into, nuzzling against the soft plush as Eggsy began to sing a gentle lullaby.

 

That night Harry slept his best sleep for months, snuggled up tight to his new ‘teddy bear’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes this mini-series. Hope you all enjoyed it.  
> As ever comments are most welcome. It's interesting to see which aspects people think work, or don't and what stories people like to read.  
> Just to let you know - my romance writing book arrived today so there may be a distinct lean to my writing in the future...  
> More fluff to come tomorrow!


	16. Chapter 16 - Prom Night Part 4

** Chapter 16  - Prom Night **

** Part 4 **

Merlin walked through the doors of St Mary's A&E* at quarter to 10, just 15 minutes after Daisy’s call.  He quickly located her, and her prom date, sat in the reasonably quiet waiting room, both looking a bit battered but mercifully okay.

            ‘Daisy lass!’  Merlin sighed in relief as he sat down beside her.  ‘Are you okay?’

The young girl nodded, though her arm was in a sling and a quick glance at Peter showed he’d clearly broken his nose.  Merlin could understand why she had called him instead of the others; one a drama queen, the other likely to blow up at the staff for making them wait.

            ‘What happened?’ 

Merlin quizzed the pair for the next ten minutes, using his phone to verify their story against the feed from Daisy’s necklace and tracker.

            ‘It wasn’t Peters fault, Merlin!’  Daisy urged, biting at her bottom lip.

Peter wouldn’t look at him, though Merlin couldn’t tell if his flush was embarrassment or pain.

            ‘Have you called your Dad, Lad?’

Peter shook his head sending a few stray drops of blood onto the stained linoleum floor. 

            ‘Jus wan make sure Dais okay.’

Merlin took care of it, reassuring the poor man that both Daisy and his son were okay and that he would escort them home when they’d been discharged.

            Now he just had to figure out what to tell Harry and Eggsy…

 

*For those Non-UK readers an A&E is accident and emergency department, or Emergency Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter for this saga! It really has turned into a bit of a project. I will one day turn it into a longer piece as I have about another 15 ideas for things that could happen but they won't make it into this collection. In fact every day I ma getting more and more ideas. I need to stop reading and start writing I think.
> 
> Well, hope you're all enjoying this still and just to let you know that there are more chapters to come. Prom Night itself will be updated every four days, so the next instalment will be on Friday.  
> Happy Reading!  
> PDx


	17. Chapter 17 - An Unquestionable Order?

** Chapter 17 – An Unquestionable Order? **

His orders were to extinguish the threat.  But, looking around at the extreme poverty in the tiny rundown flat, the tear-stained cheeks of the blonde babe in the boy’s arms, Harry knew he’d never complete his mission.  Guilt swirled inside him. Their circumstance was all his fault and he vowed to do the right thing, even if it were 18 years too late.

            Harry watched as the young man, barely out of his teens toyed with the medal round his neck, clearly a nervous habit of some sort.  This was no secret conspiracy to undermine their work.  The boy had only used his imagination to create these stories, selling the tales to put bread on the table and keep this flimsy roof over their heads.  That these imaginings exactly mirrored Kingsman technology was merely a coincidence of the highest order.

            He didn’t remember Harry and maybe that was for the best.

            Harry made up his mind.  Kingsman owed them.  _He_ owed them.

            ‘Come with me Eggsy.  I have an…opportunity to discuss with you.’

Merlin would thank him in the end.  At least, Harry _hoped_ so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be interested to know which of these tales people would most like to see stretched into longer stories. I'm not promising anything, but a straw poll would be interesting to me. I have LOTS of ideas for stories so there will be more from the pen of Ponddipper in the future!


	18. Chapter 18 - Ice Cream

** Chapter 18 –  ** ** Ice Cream  **

            ‘I need a ice cream.’

The first words he uttered upon waking in the infirmary filled Harry with relief and he silently vowed to buy him the biggest thing on the Gelatoria menu, if it meant he’d get to see that smile again.

            It had started as a sore throat, dismissed by all as a left over from his mission to the Russian hinterlands.  Within a week it was tonsillitis, Eggsy ordered to bed with antibiotics and instructions to rest.

            24 hours later he was in the infirmary at HQ fighting for his life against septic shock, organs on the verge of failure, temperature in the 100’s and Harry becoming another patient when he refused to move from the boys side.  Until Merlin drugged him and put him to bed next door.  But the Scot had stayed by Eggsy’s side all the while.

They’d almost lost him twice to cardiac arrest but that was in the past.  He was here now, temperature near normal and asking for ice cream.

‘Strawberry or Vanilla?’ Harry croaked, clutching Eggsy’s thankfully cooler hand to his cheek, letting the tears roll down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up a touch more angsty than I first hoped but I'm still happy with it. Please forgive any medical inaccuracies - my only reference is the wonder of Google!
> 
> It is inspired by the line in Hot Fuzz, where Skinner is impaled on the spire of the model church and he says 'I need a Ice Cream.' Don't know why, it just is.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Truth Isn't Always Easy

** Chapter 19 – The truth isn’t always easy **

He watched as she ascended the airplane steps, the Princess walking out of his life forever.  Her parting words rang relentlessly in his ears.

           ‘We’d never have worked, Eggsy.  Polyamory isn’t my thing, nor is it yours.’

Eggsy knew he should feel more angry, more upset, but he couldn’t summon the emotions.  He couldn’t even summon tears.

            He wondered how she knew, what little thing had clued her in.  It wasn’t like he _told_ anyone, or that he could, or would, do anything about it anyway.  But she deserved better than him, deserved someone who loved her wholly and completely.  And that wasn’t Gary Unwin.  His heart belonged to another and always will.

            The jets engines roared to life, rousing Eggsy enough to set him walking back to the car.  Harry was there, waiting, his face fixed into an impassive mask.  Eggsy hoped his own features were schooled to hide the mix of emotions that did swirl within him.

Harrys hand on his shoulder, the gentle squeeze, told him everything he needed to know.  He never could hide anything from Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another angsty one I'm afraid. This is one of the ones I think has the legs to be a longer story. How did Tilde find out? What will Eggsy do now? What will Harry do?
> 
> So many questions, so little time!


	20. Chapter 20 - Prom Night - Part 5

** Chapter 20 – Prom Night **

** Part 5 **

It was nearly midnight when Merlin and Daisy walked through the front door.  Predictably, Eggsy and Harry nearly had simultaneous heart attacks when they saw her condition, but Merlin sent Roxy to help Daisy to bed, while he tried to calm the girl’s legal guardians.

            ‘It’s not as bad as it looks.’  He said, handing each of the men a glass of scotch.  ‘Some of the boys were hassling Daisy, trying to get her to drink something stronger than lemonade.  When they wouldn’t back off, young Peter stepped in and got a smack in the face for his trouble.  Daisy slipped and banged her arm but it’s just sprained.’

            ‘And the boy?’ asked Harry.

            ‘Broken nose but he’ll recover.  He was more worried about Daisy than himself.’ Merlin sighed.  ‘Poor kids didn’t even get to see much of their prom.’

Harry just ‘hmm’d’ around the rim of his glass.

 

Three weeks later and Daisy and Peter found themselves dining at the Ritz, a thank you from Harry for the young man’s gallantry.  This time there was no tracker, no live feed, no listening device.

            However, unbeknownst to the pair, two tables over sat Agent Tristan and Morgana, enjoying a free meal on their boss, close enough to watch the pair but not to eavesdrop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two more parts to come in this mini series. I've agreed to turn it into a fully fledged fic one day, but I don't know yet when. It kind of depends when the muse strikes!
> 
> Hope you like it. I'm having troubles with the last few stories for this series. Any suggestions gratefully received!!!


	21. Chapter 21 - A birthday Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is 24 hours late. Just to tired after work yesterday to post it. Enjoy your double dose today instead!

** Chapter 21 – A Birthday Surprise **

He’d saved the world, more than once.  But sitting here, alone on what should be a happy day, he felt like the only one left upon it.  The others had tried to cajole him into celebrating but what was the point?  It wasn’t like his one wish would ever be granted, snatched away at the hands of a misguided megalomaniac who should have stuck to IT.

It was too quiet, too still.  All his instincts were poised, ready to strike at any stray shadow on the wall, had there been any lights on to cast them. 

A quiet snick sounded loud as a gunshot in the silent house, footsteps on wood like fireworks in autumn.  Putting down his Martini, Eggsy reached for the gun beside him, holding his breath, all the better to listen to the steps grow closer, mind calculating his best moment to strike.

But two words spoken in a familiar voice robbed him of every sense he possessed, shock smothering him like a wet blanket as the gun tipped from his hand.

            ‘Hello, Eggsy.’  Harry smiled from the doorway.


	22. Chapter 22 - The Diary

** Chapter 22 – The Diary **

** **MASCARA WARNING** **

** **ANGST ALERT!!!** **

** **YOU MAY NEED TISSUES FOR THIS ONE** **

 

 

            ‘I found this.  Under his bed.’ 

Merlin handed Eggsy a heavy, leather bound book, secured with a bright brass buckle.

 ‘I… I think you should read it.’

 

Later that evening, Eggsy sat in the library at HQ, glass of scotch at his elbow, as he opened the book with trembling hands.  Within seconds his eyes were filled with tears, soon spilling over to drip down his face, heart aching as he read the familiar scrawl of his mentor. 

Before him lay Harrys innermost thoughts, his feelings at receiving the news of the phone call from the Police station (bemusement), his reaction to Eggsy’s tirade in the Black Prince ( _the boy has spark!)_ and his resolve to see him through his candidacy (“he is so like his father but still his own man.  I just wish I could tell him how proud I am.”).

            Only half the pages were filled, the last of them mentioning his upcoming trip to Kentucky, but the last few words catch the young man’s eye and the ache in his heart grows tenfold.

            “By the time I return he will be an agent.  I shall be able to fight by his side, see his beautiful smile every day, hear his joyous laugh and let it soothe these aches away.  Maybe I will be able to tell him one day how much I love him.” 

            The tears fell faster as he cradled the book to his chest, his last link to the only man who ever loved him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the heavy dose of angst here. It just worked too well as a story not to be included.
> 
> I promise to revert to lighter things tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23 - Obvious Clues

** Chapter 23 – Obvious Clues **

12 Weeks ago, Harry Hart came back from the dead. 

Eggsy stood in the kitchen of their new London house, gazing out the window, unable to sleep, his bloody stomach cramping _again._ It had been that way for nearly a week, and he was utterly exhausted.

            With a tiny sigh he slowly rubbed his belly to try and alleviate the pains.  He was sure it was just the stress of rebuilding Kingsman, the relief at having Harry back, the flu-y type bug Daisy had brought home from nursery a few weeks back, but it still kept him up at night.

            So lost in his thoughts was he, that Eggsy didn’t notice Harry approach from behind, startling when the older man slipped arms around Eggsy’s waist and pulled him into a hug.  His hiss of pain at the motion had Eggsy released immediately, Harrys concerned face illuminated in the bright moonlight as he appeared at his side.

            ‘Eggsy?  What’s wrong?’

Eggsy masked his wince as another cramp shot across his lower abdomen.

            ‘Nuffin.’  He shrugged.  ‘Jus’ got a bellyache, s’all.’

He turned slowly, too tired to argue with Harry’s raised eyebrow.

            ‘Go sit down.  I’ll make you some tea.’  Harry said, reaching for the kettle. 

            ‘No…thanks.’  Eggsy stuttered, swallowing hard to retain the wave of nausea threatening to erupt up his throat at the mere mention of the drink.

            ‘Eggsy? Are you sure you’re feeling okay?  You don’t look well.’

Eggsy dodged Harry’s attempt to palm his forehead to check his temperature, ducking sideways towards the door.

            ‘I’ll be fine, Harry.  Like I said, it’s just a bug yeah?’

But, two weeks later he wasn’t fine.  Far from it.

 

Roxy had lost her patience and was now stood outside the Gents bathroom in the shop biting her lips in anxiety and impatience.  For a bunch of bloody spies they were all incredibly oblivious to the signs in front of them.  It had become too frequent a sight to see their Galahad racing to the bathroom, hand curled protectively around his middle as though his guts were about to fall out.  She was just glad there was a branch of Boots around the corner.

            ‘Well?’  She said as the door cracked open a few inches to reveal a very pale and sweaty Eggsy, his hands trembling like leaves in the wind.

            ‘Positive.’  He gulped.  ‘Fuck Rox.  We’s gunna be Dads.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it wasn't a deliberate thought to post this one the same day as the Royal Baby was born. It's just sheer fluke!
> 
> There may be another in a similar vein coming up in the next few days. I'd forgotten this one and wrote another slightly different take on the mPreg thing so hey-ho!
> 
> Do leave comments as they help me improve and it's always good to see what people like and dislike. Until tomorrow...


	24. Chapter 24  - Prom Night - Part 6

** Chapter 24  - Prom Night  **

** Part 6 **

            ‘I’ll kill him.  I swear. I will.’ Eggsy snarled as he burst into the study like a tornado, stalking to the drinks cabinet and throwing back a large glass of scotch.

Harry looked up cautiously from his paperwork to regard his agitated husband, one eyebrow flirting at the edge of his hairline.

            ‘Peter bloody Parker.’ Eggsy sighed as he collapsed into the armchair in the corner.  ‘Dais and Rox just caught him lying through his bloody teeth.  Said he was “ _catching an extra shift at work”_?  But no!  Turns out he was meeting some girl in Covent Garden.  Getting quite friendly too, by all accounts.’

The girls had gone on a pre-birthday shopping trip for Daisy’s 21st birthday party and only stopped off to grab something to eat from their favourite bistro when they’d spied Peter hugging the mysterious girl.

            ‘That doesn’t sound like Peter.’  Harry said, leaning back in his chair, steepling his fingers like a Bond villain.  He knew not too push too hard as it was better to let Eggsy rant first and provide the logic later.

            ‘He’s a young bloke Harry.’  Eggsy glared at his husband when he started to make comment.  ‘You know what it’s like at that age.  Thinking with the trousers?’

            ‘Speak for yourself, my love.’  Harry snorted in response.  ‘How is Daisy?’ He said, quickly changing the subject when he received the ‘death stare’ from his husband.  Lesser men had folded under that look.

Eggsy ran his hand through his hair, blowing air out of his cheeks. 

‘Devastated.  They’ve been together so long.  I think she really loved him ya know?’

Harry glanced at the door, debating internally whether to go comfort his daughter or calm his husband first.  Eggsy caught his glance.

            ‘Roxy’s with her.  They have Ice Cream and Netflix.  I‘m pretty sure I saw Mr Pickle follow them in too.’ 

Harry nodded.  The girl had the better comfort in Lancelot anyway.  She had the feminine insight at least.  Though as they said, a woman scorned…

 _Just then the doorbell rang_ ….

T.B.C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahaha! A bit of suspense for you all. I will post the final part on Saturday (once I've actually written it!). I do know how it ends though, so don't despair.
> 
> Hope you're all enjoying these still. I've just got to write the last five stories and then we're done.
> 
> PDx


	25. Chapter 25 - Tough Choices

** Chapter 25 –  ** ** Tough Choices **

** **ANGST WARNING** **

** **IMPLIED CHILD NEGLECT / ABUSE** **

 

Jacket left forgotten in his office, shoulder holsters exposed for all to see, Harry flew along the corridor, feet thundering on the hard concrete in his haste to reach the medical wing.  As he approached the private rooms, Eggsy looked up from where he slumped against the wall, biting his bottom lip to white.  As soon as he saw Harry he visibly deflated.

            Harry said nothing, just threw his arms around his boy and cradled his head against his shoulder.

            ‘She… she coulda _died_ , Harry.’  Eggsy’s voice broke and the tears fell like rain against Harry’s shirtfront as Eggsy clung to him like a drowning man.

Harry just held him while he cried.  He knew only scant details of what had happened, how Eggsy had burst into the shop on his day off, clutching his lifeless baby sister in his arms, screaming near hysterically for help.

Harry would buy Andrew a large bottle of Delmont for his actions that day.  How he managed to calm Eggsy, alert Merlin and give the small girl first aid.  Even when Andrew had called him to let Harry know they were on their way to HQ, the tailor had remained calm and professional, although he did look a little paler for his traumatic experience.

 

Merlin appeared about half an hour later, brow furrowed, eyes tight. It was clear he was about to deliver bad news.

            ‘First, she’s gonnae be okay.’ He said.  ‘We got most of it out of her system in time, but I’ve sedated her for now.  Give her chance to rest.  I’ve also darted her, so she won’t remember anything. It’s for the best.’  He added when Eggsy seemed about to protest.

            ‘Wha..what was it?’  Eggsy asked, voice weak and quiet.

He’d revealed the full circumstances while they waited.  He’d gone to his mother’s flat to spend the day with his sister.  On arriving he’d found one of Dean’s ‘ _associates’_ supposedly watching the child, but instead the oaf was watching adult videos while Daisy explored the flat unsupervised.  She’d somehow gotten hold of some of Deans ‘stock’ and, thinking they were sweets, began to swallow the violet coloured pills.

            ‘A _very_ weak ecstasy.  Thank Christ he’d cut it heavily.  If it had been purer…’

Merlin didn’t need to finish.  All three knew the possibilities.

            ‘Eggsy, lad.  I have to ask ye.  Do you want me to start the protection proceedings?’

Eggsy nodded, not meeting either man’s eyes.  Harry pulled him close again.

            ‘It’ll all be okay.  We’ll make sure of it.’

Harry vowed that from that moment on, _he_ would be the doting father the little girl never had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last of my fully written and edited fics! I actually don't have tomorrows one ready yet - eek!  
> Hope you enjoyed this one. It was an idea I;d had playing in my head for a while, then aestophe wrote I Got Your Fix (which is excellent and I thoroughly recommend you read as long as you don't get triggered by the themes), which kind of follows a similar idea, but focuses more on Eggsy than Daisy, and isn't Hartwin.
> 
> Until tomorrow...


	26. Chapter 26 - Only One Possible Candidate

** Chapter 26 – Only One Possible Candidate **

            ‘Can… can I see him?’  Eggsy looked at Merlin, eyes wide and pleading, reminding he Scot of the puppies at feeding time.

            ‘He’s still sedated, lad.  He needs rest.  He’s got a long road ahead of him.’

            ‘Pleeeeaaaaaassssseee?’  Eggsy whined, sounding like the pups he looked like.

With a defeated sigh Merlin nodded and Eggsy was gone before he’d registered the movement.  Merlin looked again at Harrys bloodwork on his tablet, trying to figure out what to do, whose advice he needed to call on, how to break the life changing news to his best friend of forty years.

            Harry had been found, alive, outside the church in Kentucky by a couple of cops, called to reports of a gun being seen.  Having been only grazed by the bullet from Valentines gun (the glasses had deflected the projectile away from his head, sacrificing their wiring by shorting out), Harry had been stunned by the short circuit and fallen over, cracking his skull on the unforgiving cement sidewalk.

            He wold recover, his concussion thankfully mild, scans showing no signs of significant brain injury.  Time and physiotherapy would see him well again.  But Merlin’s problem was the mass of cells replicating at a frantic pace inside him.  Was Harry aware of his condition before he went on his last mission?  Knowing Galahad, possibly.

            Without realising Merlin had walked to Harrys room in the infirmary.  Pausing in the doorway, he observed the way Eggsy interacted with his mentor.  The way he held his hand, spoke softly, soothingly to him.  Merlin was glad the lad was here.  Harry would need all the help he could get with this and once Eggsy found out Merlin was sure he wouldn’t walk away.

            From the timescale, Eggsy was the only possible candidate.  Merlin found he was glad that of all the people it could be, it was the lad.  He had a gentle, caring, yet protective way about him.  Held brought up his sister more than either of her biological parents had and this would be no different, except there would be two of them to raise their child as Merlin was 95% certain both men would choose to keep it.

            Stepping into the room, Merlin coughed gently to gain the young man’s attention.  This was it.  No going back now.

            ‘Um, Eggsy?  Can I have a word, lad?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't great but I've had a real tough time trying to get these last few fics done. This was written a couple of days ago and needed a bit more thought and editing I think, but I just ran out of time. Most of these have flowed so easily and now the well had run dry as they say. I've got ideas they just won't work on paper!
> 
> Do feel free to point out where this could be better as it will help me improve.  
> Thanks for reading.


	27. Chapter 27 - Baby Steps

** Chapter 26 – Baby Steps **

            ‘I’ll give you a few minutes.’ Said the Nurse quietly, before leaving the room.

Merlin was near hyperventilating in panic, unable to move in his wheelchair.  He couldn’t do this.  He wasn’t ready.  He shouldn’t be left alone. 

             His heart was pounding like a racehorse, his whole body vibrating with terror.  What if he dropped her?  What if she began to cry and he couldn’t console her? Would she suddenly stop breathing?  Would she scream for her mother and die from lack of oxygen? Would he hurt her if he held her too tightly?  He could so easily make a mistake and damage her for life. He didn’t know what to do!

             A soft burble drew his gaze down to the bundle in his arms.  She stared back at him, wide green eyes so innocent, so full of trust.  Her tiny rose coloured mouth turned upwards in a smile as she reached up and fisted his jumper, right over his heart.  Another happy sounding gurgle bubbled past her lips and Merlin felt his heart-rate slow.

              Did she know?  Did she know who he was to her, or her to him?  Her solid gaze seemed to indicate so.

             ‘H-hello little one.  I’m… I’m your Daddy.’  Merlin’s voice was cracked with emotion as he felt the first tears fall.

 

He looked down at the space where his legs should have been, a rush of determination rising up from nowhere within him.  He would try again with the prosthetics, persevere with them for her sake.  He had to.  He had to learn to walk again to show her the mountains of his beloved Scotland, had to learn to run again to stay by her side as she grew.

            His daughter would need him and he was determined to be there every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realised that there just wasn't enough Roxlin in this collection, and I woke up and had this image in my head of Merlin holding his child for the first time and being terrified. The big Scot being brought down by a tiny baby girl.  
> I'd love it if someone picked this one up and ran with it as a longer piece, maybe Merlin as the more stay at home Dad and Roxy being the one who's always travelling the world, etc.
> 
> Also, heads up, tomorrow will be the final instalment (for now) of Prom Night. Just what was Peter up to with the other woman.....?


	28. Chapter 28 - Prom Night - Part 7

** Chapter 28  - Prom Night  **

** Part 7 **

Eggsy eyed the young man sat in the chair opposite him, anger still bubbling under his skin.  Harry had promised to watch via the glasses but not interfere.  It was his way of telling his husband not to get physical.

            ‘Well?’  Eggsy said, a small sense of satisfaction suffusing him as he watched Peter gulp nervously.

            ‘It’s not what you think Mr Unwin-Hart.’  The boy protested.

The use of his full surname surprised Eggsy a little, but years of spy training kept it from showing.

            ‘So what is it then?’ 

A thousand possibilities ran through his mind, but the truth still came as a shock.

            ‘Izzy’s my cousin.  She lives in Manchester.  She designs jewellery.  I…I asked her to make me this.’

Peter reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box which he handed over.  Eggsy carefully prised the stiff lid open, just about masking his smile as Harrys gasped in his ear.  The box held a beautiful ring, two gold bands twined together, a 12 petalled Daisy at it’s centre.  Each golden oval inset with white enamel, the middle set with a faceted Citrine.

            ‘I love her Mr Hart.’ Peter said quietly.  ‘I’d never knowingly do anything to hurt her.  It was stupid to lie to her but I just couldn’t think of another way to get the ring in secret.’

He took a deep breath before continuing.

            ‘I know I’m not rich, or clever like she is but I promise you, Daisy means the world to me.  I love her so much it hurts, and I want to spend the rest of my life taking care of her and making her happy.’

Eggsy looked up at the boy in front of him, not sure he was fully understanding what was being said.

            ‘I wasn’t sure if now was the right time, but sometimes you just got to go with the flow, yeah?  So,‘ He looked Eggsy straight in the eye.  ‘Mr Unwin-Hart.  Please may I have your sisters hand in marriage?’

A loud gasp from the doorway had both men snap their heads round in an instant.  Daisy was stood, eyes wide and a hand over her mouth, clearly in shock.  Eggsy knew how she felt!

            Slowly though, two expectant young faces turned to face the super spy and he found a small smile beginning to curl his lips before breaking into a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurrah! We've reached the end of this little saga. This one was half written on my phone and I have literally just spent about 20 minutes tweaking it. Sorry if it isn't quite the ending you hoped, or as good as some of my other work. I think i'm happy enough with it though.
> 
> To Eggsyobbsessed - I do hope it works for you. I had already got the ending in mind before you guessed it. glad to know that we think along the same lines! I promise that one day I will turn the whole lot into a fully fledged fic, but it won't be for a while.
> 
> I can promise that the last tale in this collection is going to be a) fluffy and b) Christmassy. I know it's April but they are forecasting snow / sleet here in London for next week so it seems appropriate.


	29. Chapter 29 - Steady Hands

** Chapter 29 –  ** ** Steady Hands **

** **MAJOR CHARACTER INJURY** **

            ‘Why is it taking so long?’ Harry yelled, exploding from his chair to pace the small waiting room of the infirmary at HQ.

Roxy calmly set her kindle on the side table and stood to block Harry’s path.  She could see the anxiety in his eyes and her heart went out to him.  It was rare to see such emotion from a Knight such as he and it made Roxy feel special somehow to bear it witness.

            ‘He’ll be okay, Harry.  He’s in good hands.’

 _He shouldn’t need to be,_ Harry thought as he collapsed back into his chair, not able to look the young woman in the face, aware of the tears burning at the back of his eye.

            ‘It’s my fault, Roxy.  All my fault.’  Harry could feel the confession bubbling up out of him but hadn’t the energy to prevent it.  ‘I brought him into this, made it out to be a bloody great adventure and now he’s in there fighting for his life because **_I_** sent him on a mission with bad intelligence.  I screwed up his childhood by letting his father down with bad intelligence and now I’ve screwed up his future too.  I let him down.  _Again_.’

Harry sighed heavily as the tears began to fall.

 

Eggsy had walked into the bio-tech facility woefully under prepared.  Barely 3 steps inside the perimeter he’d been attacked by a swarm of wasp-sized drones, one managing to reach the exposed skin at the back of his neck, injecting it’s Nano-chip load directly into his spine.

            The technology was revolutionary, in the right hands, the chip wrapping around damaged nerves and stimulating them, giving hope to the paralysed.  But Daniel Levage was definitely not ‘ _the right hands’_ , reversing the coding and switching _off_ the nerve signals, leaving Eggsy paralysed.

            Thankfully extraction managed to get him back alive and now Merlin and Morgana had the delicate task of removing the chip without causing permanent injury to the man Harry had come to love so much.

‘Maybe I should resign.  I’m not cut out to be Arthur.’  Harry sighed, wiping his face with one hand.

Roxy knelt in front of him, rubbing her hands up and down his upper arms in an attempt at  comfort.

            ‘He’s a fighter, Harry.  You’ll see.  Give him time and he’ll be leaping over buildings again like nothing happened.’

She could only hope it was true.

 

 

Several hours passed before Merlin appeared, his surgical gown spotted with blood, dark rings encircling his eyes.

            ‘He’ll need time, physio and a _lot_ of patience but I don’t foresee any problems.’

Harry launched himself at his oldest friend, clinging desperately as he sobbed his thanks into the man’s broad shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can'r believe we are almost at the end of this journey! It seems to have been no time at all.  
> Hope you liked todays little tale. It's one of my favourites, and I don't know what that says about me! I guess I like the hurt / comfort stories, where the characters learn as much about themselves as they do about others. It's about overcoming your fears / setbacks and forging a future of your own choosing. A metaphor for life I suppose.
> 
> I have LOADS of ideas for more of these but I'm going to start to work on finishing some of my work in progresses next so it might be a while before they come to light. It's been fun though and do still keep commenting as it helps me a lot (and I like to know what others think!)


	30. Chapter 30 - The Card

Chapter 30 – The Card

            ‘To my Son and his _Partner_ at Christmas?’

Harry looked between the card in his hand and the young man sat in the chair opposite, a riot of emotions battling to surface against his iron-willed control.

            To be fair, Eggsy wasn’t fairing any better.

            ‘I… I don’t know why she thought…’  He trailed off, shame and embarrassment staining his skin a most delightful shade of pink.

            ‘A simple misunderstanding, I’m sure.’ Harry said, waving a hand dismissively, trying to ease the boys suffering.

 

It wasn’t as if it was the _only_ joint Christmas card they’d received this year.  Most had been ambiguous enough to be taken at face value, ‘ _To both of you’_ or something similar, but Michelle’s offering had been the most… overt in its assumption that Harry and Eggsy were… _together_ , an item.  A couple.

            Taking a sip of his scotch and closing his eyes, Harry tried to reason out why such assumptions were being made.  Okay, so they lived together, but lots of people co-habited without being in any kind of romantic relationship.  Didn’t they?

            Eggsy had initially only stayed because he needed a little time to recover from some mission related injuries, unable to go home without raising the suspicions of his mother about how a supposed tailors assistant came to be so battered and bruised.  They’d told her Harry was sick and needed some help, yet it was very much the other way round.

            Two weeks later Eggsy, almost fully healed, had become an official lodger after Harry had pointed out the many advantages of having a safe place to relax and convalesce after missions and that financing a second home (Eggsy already funded his Mother’s accommodation) was a waste of money when his spare room was just that – spare.  So the boy had remained.  They shared bills and chores, Eggsy and JB bringing a new life to the house that Harry hadn’t realised was missing until it was found in the boys mere existence there.

            They each took an even spilt of the housework, although the kitchen quickly fell under Eggsy’s control.  Just two days into his initial stay it became clear that he was the far superior cook.  Whereas Harry could happily reheat a pre-prepared microwave meal, Eggsy was able to take the most mundane of ingredients and create a culinary feast worthy of a Michelin star.

 

Maybe it was the boy’s tendency to fuss over his older housemate that gave people the wrong impression about them.  Harry smiled as he remembered the first time Eggsy went away on a mission after he moved in.  For days he had worried about Harry not eating properly while there was no-one there and he spent an entire day cooking up the most marvellous meals for him, freezing them into individual servings and leaving detailed instructions about how to reheat them without giving himself food poisoning.

            It could have been seen as insulting his intelligence but Harry had indulged the boy, aware that it was helping to assuage his nerves over the mission.  Merlin had laughed the first time, when he saw the freezer full of food, but soon changed his mind once he tasted one of Eggsy’s delicious Shepherds pies, with peas and homemade gravy!  Invitations to dinner with Eggsy and Harry had soon become a coveted treat among the Kingsman staff.

            Then, of course, there was the way Eggsy always made sure to call, or text, or email every day he was away.  At the beginning it was just him checking up that Harry hadn’t destroyed the kitchen cooking his dinner and that he had remembered to take his medications.  (‘It was one time I forgot, Eggsy.  I’m not senile yet!’)  But soon their communications got longer, enquiring about each other’s day, what was going on with the other agents, or his family.  Harry found himself beginning to plan his day around the call that came unerringly at 9pm no matter where in the world he was.

 

Without opening his eyes, Harry took another sip of scotch, the hiss and crackle of the open fire the only sound in the warm and comfortable lounge.  Eggsy was probably reading, or using headphones to watch TV without disturbing his mentor.  He was considerate like that, always aware of other people’s feelings and careful to avoid upsetting anyone.

            Maybe it was a legacy of his upbringing or just part of his generous nature but Eggsy just seemed to _care_ about others.  He was a fantastic listener too.  More than once Harry found himself unburdening himself onto the boy after a hard day at the office and Eggsy just sat an absorbed.  He offered no opinion unless specifically asked, gave no indication of his own thoughts or feelings on a subject.  But once Harry was through, usually collapsing spent into a chair, Eggsy would quietly go an make him a cup of perfectly brewed tea or, when it warranted, a scotch or martini.

 

And, if looked at from the outside, Harry could see how it might appear they spent a lot of their free time together.  But it was purely Harry’s attempts to rectify the woeful lack of cultural education Eggsy had received whilst growing up.  Whenever they had a spare afternoon they would take a trip to one of the many museums or galleries the boy had never been inside, often followed by dinner at a fine restaurant, on Harry of course.  He might not be up to Eggsy’s standard in the kitchen but he could take his share of the meal provision.

            They’d even begun to include the odd film or two into their ‘cultural curriculum’, the anniversary screening of Pretty Woman followed by dinner at the Ivy a most enchanting evening for them both.  But it wasn’t as if these were ‘dates’ of any kind, were they?

            No, because a ‘date’ was time spent with a special someone, going to special places, or a nice meal at a restaurant, or a trip to the cinema, or… oh!

OH!

Harry felt an icy shiver run straight down his spine as things began to slot into place.

            ‘Harry? You okay?’

Eggsy’s voice caused him to open his eyes, a slight panic fizzing in his chest.  Could the boy read his mind?

            Harry nodded then got up and went into the kitchen, not bothering with the light as the lounge lamps cast enough glow to navigate by.  He stopped by the sink and stared out of the window into the dark garden beyond.  Taking a few deep breaths he tried to think things through logically.

            Was it just kinship that caused him to feel happy when in the young man’s company, or something else?  He could well recall the time he sat in to watch Eggsy first honeypot mission, only managing ten minutes before a burning pain in his chest has him seeking out the indigestion remedy he kept in the desk drawer in his office.  Could that have been sparks of _jealousy_ instead?

            And the tingle he felt each time he saw the boy in a well-tailored suit, or the tight jeans and polos that showed off each well-defined muscle of his torso, not to mention the way his stomach had flipped and his heartbeat stuttered so he thought he was about to have a heart attack the one time he encountered Eggsy fresh from a workout in the gym, half naked and bejewelled with beads of sweat….

            Harry swallowed his mouthful of saliva quickly lest he drool in the sink.  Were these feelings somehow deeper than he first thought?  Could he be in … _love_?

As soon as he thought the word Eggsy appeared behind him, his concerned face reflected in the dark glass of the window.

            ‘Haz?’

            ‘I think I love you.’  His mouth spewed the words before his mind could register the thought.

 

A tense second of silence scraped by, then another, and one more as their eyes locked in the reflective surface they faced.  Harry couldn’t breathe, suddenly afraid he’d mistaken this, misinterpreted their closeness and ruined a wonderful friendship with voicing the desires he hadn’t realised he possessed until a few moments ago.

            Then Eggsy moved.

One step, then another, eyes still locked like gunsights on the older man’s.  Suddenly his chest was pressed tight against Harrys back, his arms wrapped snugly around his waist as he leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

            ‘Bout bloody time too.’  Eggsy’s murmur caused his lips to caress the soft shell of Harrys ear, sending a delightful shiver down the older mans back.

            ‘You … you..?’  It was extremely rare for Harry Hart to be rendered speechless but now words would not form on his lips. Each syllable caught behind his Adams apple as Eggsy’s hands slid slowly over Harrys shirt clad front.

            Turning carefully, so as not to dislodge the hold of the younger man, Harry bent his head, leaning forward to press his lips to Eggsy’s in a chaste but delightful kiss.  Maybe there was something in this whole ‘together’ business.

 

Meanwhile, in the lounge, a sudden draught sent the gold and maroon card drifting from it’s perch on the side table to the floor where it fell open, it’s blank insert staring knowingly at the ceiling.

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurrah! I made it. It may be five days late but I hope that it was worth the wait for you all. I did have a version written last week but I wasn't happy with it then I ended up with a rotten cold to boot so really didn't feel up to writing anything.
> 
> Eggsyobessed - I hope that my promise of Hartwin fluff has been fulfilled. Thank you for your comments and support along the way - it had really helped me keep going. Now i have another story idea to add the the ever growing pile of ideas. Prom NIght will happen, but I can;t say when yet. 
> 
> I have another couple of half finished fics in other fandoms that I need to crack on with so I may be quiet here for a while, but rest assured I will be keeping my eye on the pages and reading anything that comes up.
> 
> Bye bye for now.  
> PDx


End file.
